Louder than words
by The Laughing Corpse
Summary: Maybe girls aren't what Yuusuke only likes? Hiei definitely wants a piece of it. But is Yuusuke going to make it that easy for him? [YuusukexHiei].


Title: Louder than words  
Author: The laughing corpse  
Genre: Anime/manga, Yaoi.  
Rating: R  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Warnings: Yaoi, some sexual situations, and Yuusuke's dirty mouth.  
Summary: Maybe girls aren't what Yuusuke only likes? Hiei definitely wants a piece of it. But is Yuusuke going to make it that easy for him? YuusukexHiei.  
A/N: Pointless teasing. Love the pairing. Can't help it. Theme # 30: Kiss for Livejournal's 30-kisses prompt community. More chapters to this production of evil to come.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything people! I will never own Yu Yu Hakusho series, they solely belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and other big companies own it. I don't make cash out of this meager piece of writing.

* * *

**Louder than words **

**Chapter 1: Kiss**

_If bread is the first necessity of life, recreation is a close second. _

_-Edward Bellamy._

You know, being a guy is just plain tough. Plain, fucking tough.

You have to deal with people's attitude on a daily basis and if you don't respond to it you're automatically a wussy and everyone's punching bag. I ain't anyone's punching bag. Never will be unless I have partaken in it. School is Hell and evil. Then you have to deal with ranting parents, teachers, other adults and it's enough to make a guy want to scream and curse.

Oh-ho, I haven't gotten to the best and possibly worst obstacle in a guy's life: girls. Women, girls, ladies, whatever. They are the hump on my back. You don't understand them and they get angry when we ask to explain what we don't understand so we could understand.

What else is the creek on my neck with girls? Oh, yes, they're overly sensitive, tough chicks or not. One comment—when they ask if they look fat in the outfit they're wearing—I say the damn truth, it's an ugly dress, wear another one. Or heaven forbid I say yes, they smack you like your bitch or I say no and they automatically go on the same old you're-lying-I-don't-believe-you gig.

Another beautiful and oh-too perfect example happened the other night while I was hanging out at Keiko's shack. For once, everything seemed to go well, we hadn't argued for a good running ten minutes, we made out, we even played touchy-feely—although I would have preferred the whole package, but it was all good. A guy like's to tease around too, keeps things interesting.

I don't know what was Keiko's deal, she seemed upset afterwards and she assured me it wasn't the perversions we done before, and it wasn't something I did either. I don't know what else it could've been, but I asked anyway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You sure? Seems that way."

"Yes."

"Okay, can you make me some more popcorn? Thanks." I only said and asked her that and she grabbed the nearest pillow and started beating my head with it over and over.

"You insensitive animal! All you care about is your needs! I'll give you popcorn alright!"

"Knock it off! I asked what's wrong and you said no, I'm just taking your word for it. How am I supposed to know you were lying to me? I'm not psychic." I threw the bowl across the room before she used it for evil and violent purposes. It shattered hitting the wall, she cringed as if I did it for dramatic effect. Not at all, not like I was going to say so though.

"Read between the lines, dammit!" She cried, her frantic punches slowing down until she just sobbed all over the place.

"Read what?"

"See! There you go at it," she cried some more. I didn't know what to say to that. Girls are just this complicated, this was another of those days in a guy's life facing the challenge called woman.

She yelled and after we argued a few I left her place, well, she kicked me out, but all the same I left.

Kuwabara was no damn help. He wasn't home playing video games or boxing outside in his little yard. He went off on a hot date with a _girl. _I bet Yukina will eventually show her true colors. They all do. And just when I needed to talk to someone.

Kurama's having his own girl troubles and I'm not talking about his mini-fangirl base stalking him. His girlfriend, who is pretty much Keiko's clone in certain aspects, had a fight because he happened to have a little talk with one of her pursuing admirers. He has a damn right to put the smart aleck trying to sneak in on his girl in his place. The little girlfriend didn't like what Kurama did to him. Kurama doesn't look like the type to do any of those sorts of stuff, but he's a guy too and he has a level a respect he needs to keep. Not sure if he's the jealous type, all the same it's the respect that needs to be reinstated. Girls wouldn't understand, so I don't bother trying to elaborate with them.

And Botan is no help either. 1. She's a girl. They stick together with their own kind. Some kind of girl code I have yet to crack. 2. There's a 98 chance she's comforting Keiko with Shizuru and her other posse about how horrible a pig I am. Yeah, yeah, heard that shit before. She's the 'victim' of the story. In her crackpot version anyway.

I went home. Alone. Didn't answer the communicator and I could care less with all the problems flooding me in one shot. I let it ring for a while and it seemed like a distant noise after the 17th ring.

I sunk in bed and slept. Woke up and moped. Going out for a walk felt wrong and boring to do and I was starting to reconsider why I stay with Keiko in the first place? Sure, I lov—like her. Shut up! Quit prying into my private business. It's embarrassing for a guy to outright say the four-letter L-O-V-E word. Reality isn't a romance film. That type of embarrassing and cheesy stuff happens in chick-flicks and soap operas. My stinkin' love life isn't a J-drama needing everyone's word in it. One thing I could say for all of mankind, the heartache is almost as painful as it's shown in the movies and T.V. We just don't go screaming on a rooftop 'WHY!?' for all the world to hear. I, for one, just lie in bed and sulk. Much better than beating the tar out of knuckleheads, but the urge for it is strong.

I wanted to sleep this annoyance and aggravation away. My mom, who amazingly gotten enough time out of her drinking schedule, knocked and kicked at my door, yelling for me to and I quote: "Open the damn door!"

After another round of knocks banging on my door she quit and left. Deciding I'm a lost cause for the day. Good. How the hell was I supposed to get any sleep with all that noise?

The next time I opened my eyes short, black, and serious sat right next to my bed, on the spare stool. Looking straight at me. Oh shit. "Mmmrghh! What the hell was that for, Hiei? Don't do that!" I snarled, coming close to rolling off the bed from that _little _scare. No pun intended.

Hiei pushed himself off the stool. He walked to the edge of my side of the bed like nothing happened. "Koenma sent me over to pick you up and ask why haven't you bothered to answer the communicator."

"Listening to Koenma like a good employee? How nice," I said, I couldn't leave out the sarcasm, including adding a fiendish smile. I must've looked like a mess, but do I care though? Nope. I scratched my head, my hair free of the hair gel I didn't care much to reapply. "I'm sure he's going to be nice enough to grant you the employee of the month certificate."

"I don't have to take stupid remarks from a lazy moron who can't manage to answer one lousy call. Let me save you the trouble of getting up by dragging your incompetent hide all the way to Koenma's office." Hiei blew a fuse without much of my fancy talking and he looked peeved enough to right out grab me by the collar. I sure could go for a fight and baiting him into my idea of anger management is what I intend to do.

Hiei's always a good sport to exchange blows.

He doesn't know it though. More fire to the fight. "Pfft! Make me," I dared him, setting my most impressive smirk that for a moment left him blinking then shaking his head. What's his deal? Hiei's been acting like this and weirder as of late.

I really mean weird. Hiei doesn't snap at me much like before, unless I'm doing something stupid or whenever Jin comes along, and chums it up. Hey, Jin's my friend and he has the habit of patting my shoulder or slapping me hard in the back. I'm use to it, but Hiei seems to get testy around him and looking for every reason to start a fight. That goes for some other guys, too. Wonder what's the demon's beef with them?

I shook my head. Yeah, whatever. Not my deal.

"You wouldn't want that," Hiei said in a low tone with a smirk on his face I seen a couple of times when he was going to do something bad. He doesn't scare me.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers ran for cover. I'm shaking here," I replied sarcastically, waving my hands up like they do in horror movies when the bad guy or the monster was about to sock it to the cornered guy or girl unfortunate enough to cross its path.

"You know you will be once I take you out. Get out of that stupor you sunken into and put yourself together. I don't have time to baby-sit you," Hiei rushed impatiently, not raising his tone any higher than necessary.

He wasn't going for it. A few more pushes and we'll be outside seeing which one of us were the better of the two.

"Koenma convinced you of that? Nice job then."

"You shouldn't throw stones in the same glass house," Hiei added simply.

That bothered me. I glared at him and tossed a pillow at him he easily dodged with a tilt of the head. Bastard. "Fuck you."

"One day, one day," he muttered idly. I raised a brow, tempted to go and shove my fist up in that yakking mouth of his.

"Shut up and get the hell out before I kick you out."

"Go ahead and try it, isn't a struggle what you want?" Hiei pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. The black cloak-like jacket he usually sports hung over his shoulder and he wore the only type of blue shirt that shows the muscles and where the armbands stop mid-forearm. The heat must be intense outside for him to walk around like that, but that wasn't what caught my interest. I kind of noticed too much of the detail. Mah! I pay waay too much attention to details on everyone, even on most guys.

I guess I _like _noticing my surroundings.

"Ah, fuck it all. Everyone's out to get me! Screw the world!" I shouted and proceeded to throw a tantrum and when that was done and over with I turned to my side, giving Hiei my back, and sulked.

"What's the problem now, Detective?" Hiei walked over to the other side as I buried my head in the bed.

"Chicks."

"Women?"

"Yeah. Them. I don't understand them, I will never ever fucking understand them," I muttered through my hands and laughed almost like a mad man. _God, why me?_ "I mean, say Keiko asked me to pick between two colors; black and red. I pick black and she'll deliberately pick red and complain about why red isn't good enough, and to be reasonable I go on ahead and pick red and she'll go and pick black. See? I never fucking win. I just want to curse everyone the fuck out. You know what? I like cursing and swearing, it feels fucking good because my fucking shitty life is a fucking hell hole and all because I can't understand one fucking stupid bitch!"

"No one understands them. That's why there is man and woman, we're different from them," Hiei said as if it were a fact, which it is. He didn't even make a joke of another one of my bum outs. He actually wasn't being an asshole by commenting snide stuff. That's kind of odd. He's mellow today.

"Tch! You got that right. Mind telling me why you're not using this as another opportunity to mock me?" I asked, looking up. "Aren't you and all the other guys tired of listening to me gripe about my failed relationship with Keiko?"

"We're use to hearing it, like it or not," Hiei bluntly admitted. Oh, that's plain peachy there.

"Nice to know I annoy everyone with my love life crisis." I frowned, twisting away from him, again. "And stop laughing at me. I mean it." I called back, knowing he's sniggering there like a pompous dickwad. I hate him. I hate him for finding my aggravation funny. It ain't.

"Why should I?"

"Don't go there. You won't like it there, trust me," I snarled, sitting up right. I think I probably looked liked a bristling cat right there because Hiei just gave me that deadpanned look of his, then blinked.

"I survived there. I can't say you will."

"Shut up! What do you care? Go and tell Koenma I don't give two-shits if he's breathing fire and threatening to send me down the sewers of Hell. I don't give a damn anymore." And I meant it. I felt _that _crappy and bad I didn't care for anything now. Keiko is all I had on my head. I hate her, yet I love her, yet I still want to strangle her along with fucking her…

I can't win, right? Nope. Never.

Dropping back down on bed again, I just stared up at the ceiling with the poster of two hot lesbians kissing plastered right at the roof of my bed. Posters are such nice things to decorate a room with.

"Detective, are you obsessed with Keiko? Is she really the reason why you are constantly distraught?" Hiei, out of the blue, asked. My, my, what a curious little demon he is today?

That just made me think harder, which hurts after a certain point, and I didn't like it. "Reading my mind?"

"No."

"Then, is it that noticeable?" I hoped not, I really hoped not.

"To a certain degree," Hiei said, looking away.

"Sit down will you?" I patted a spot on the bed for him to sit because him standing around unnerved me and stuff.

He hesitated, it looked like a great deal of work for him to consider doing it, but he did it in the end. He sat down, waiting for my explanation. Which was kind of weird considering it's about me and had nothing to do with SD stuff. My guess is he's just tired of dealing with my crap a lot.

"Speak up."

"You make it sound so easy, it's kind of embarrassing to just say it," I started, massaging the throbbing bothering my sinuses. I would've taken a capsule or two for the pain if my metabolism wouldn't break it down so quickly. Maybe I need cigarette right about now?

And here Hiei came with his simple logic, "It's only complicated if you make it complicated."

"Wish it were that simply put. I'm not you, Hiei; this isn't as simple as breaking a rock in half in a single touch. Personal shit is one thing I haven't gotten the knack of." I don't see things as black and white like Hiei does. My life isn't that simplified believe it or not. I'm stuck in that mixed up gray area and I can't get out of it.

Hiei got up, walking away, his back facing me. He hung his coat-thing on the screwed and hammered wooden rack on the wall I set in two months ago. That's Hiei for you, right at home wherever he is. Not that you could tell at first glance. "Keiko again is clashing heads with you. This has not stopped since you returned from the Makai, the fights continue. Put an end to it. You and her aren't functioning; you and her will never work together. Spare yourself the trouble and leave her, she isn't as happy as she makes herself to be at your side," he laid it down firmly and hearing the ugly truth really hit me like a storm.

Damn, Hiei of all people even sees how crash and burn my relationship with Keiko is.

My hands fisted at my sides and my anger flared to life. I didn't like my personal shit being so obvious and listening to the runt say it like its nothing and something stupid he found an instant solution to. Like my problems were a glass of spilled milk he just cleaned up.

I didn't want to believe him and I was losing that fight because deep down I'm not doing Keiko right like she deserves to be, I'm not giving her that 'something' I don't know what it is yet.

"Goddamn, why are you saying these things to me?"

"I can and it's within my interests," Hiei casually said with that blandness I couldn't tell if he liked seeing me emotionally beaten up like a sadist or my situation was that stupid and insignificant he found it funny.

I snorted. "Don't tell me you care about me and want your ol' buddy, your old pal to feel better? Aw, how cute."

"Don't. Ever. Call me cute," his voice lowered to that interesting octave, that harsh deepness scaring the wits out of most demons and humans. I'm not one of them; I kind of became immune to it. I think calling a guy who is height challenged cute hits a nerve. It definitely hit one in Hiei and my lack of response to his little display ticked him off even more. "I'll show you cute, Detective," Hiei had that tone I wasn't sure exactly what ideas ran across his mind.

I started laughing like a maniac and all that cut off when the bed dipped and Hiei climbed on over me, straddling me. I just stared up at him with a look. "What are you doing?"

"Quiet," he said without substance, much too much like an order for my taste. This ain't happening. I pushed at him and he slapped me across the face. Very hard. My head snapped to the side from the force. "Did I tell you to move, Detective?"

"…You just hit me," I said, a little shaky. Maybe it was the fact I could still feel the ringing in my ear and my face starting to feel the smack pretty good.

Hiei's face was a blank to me. Nothing readable to give me a clue whether he cared or not. He just stared down at me, his eyes narrowed and the red of his eyes a little too misted over that my heart started this quick beat I don't know where it can from or when it's going to end.

"Yes, and I'm going to do much worse," he whispered with a husky edge that I never heard him speak with and it sort of send shivers down my spine. He grabbed my hair and pulled me in for a kiss that just raised every particle at attention in me. _Wow. Wow. Wow. God…_

He forced his lips over mine and roughly dominated mine. My mouth, my reaction, my tongue and geez, just everything. Short stuff just came onto me and now he had me underneath him, forcing on a rough kiss I had to answer back to. I bit his upper lip while he was caught suckling my bottom lip and licking the blood on the cut he left there.

He didn't jerk back as I thought he would, he kept going at it. It seemed to turn him on, and he did turn the heat on. I could feel it, literally. He balled his fist in my matted hair and it hurt a lot since I don't have long hair like a girl or most guys, I went up when he pulled my face impossibly closer to his. He kissed my bruised lips, licking the blood trickling from them and plunged his tongue in. I shook there. It suddenly became too intimate.

The tongue action isn't what two guys, two guys that fight on the same Spirit Detective team do. It just doesn't work that way. I hoped Hiei would come to his senses knowing what we are doing right now is plain wrong and it's even worse that it felt really, really _good._

He shoved me down, flat on the mattress. One hand on my chest keeping me still, pinning me under him. Hiei just started at me with half lidded eyes, drawing back to kiss my lips again, but gently this time and he swiped his tongue over my bottom lip, licking the cut trickling there like some sort of candy. "Yuusuke…" he breathed my name, swallowing an uneasy breath there.

"What are you doing…what are we doing?" I meant to ask him and question him, but thought about it over for a second. I closed my eyes to block out everything, my thoughts, my position, Hiei over me and that expression of his that unnerved me in so many ways. I thought about the question and realized he may have initialed it, but I went along with it after a while. I joined in and kissed him back when I could have gutted him, or punched him in the face. It's not really me kissing a guy bugging me a lot—even though I'm surprised I did it all together—it's me and Hiei, of all people, doing this.

You wanna know a secret? I'm not at all disturbed by the idea of me, Urameshi Yuusuke, fooling around with a guy. Just fooling around though. The next level of things isn't in my agenda. I don't want to be flaky and all, I'm just feeling weird and awkward.

"Just get off me, will you? This ain't happening and before Koenma blows a fuse lets get going. This doesn't leave the room, got that?" I warned Hiei, starting to rise up and pushing him off me.

"Is that so? I beg to differ, Yuusuke." Hiei pushed me down again, he likes doing that a lot, securing himself better over me, holding my hands down at my sides tightly and all the while leaning down dangerously close I felt his hot breath. "I know for a reliable fact you are enjoying this as much as I am and you want more of it."

"Hiei, I'm seri—"

"I could smell it on you, I can taste it in the way you respond to me," he laughed as if he found it ironically funny, nipping lightly at the side of my jaw going up and taking my earlobe in between teeth, teasing it with touches from his tongue.

I shuddered, and felt my skin break out in goosebumps. "Of course you can. Hell, I'll admit it, it feels good and the more you keep at it the more it's turning me on. Happy? Now get off."

"I don't follow orders, you know that. Not from you or anyone." Hiei briefly lingered on a spot that made me shiver. Holy shit, he's good at this. His hands slid down my chest in a languid way like he was memorizing each line and dip of my chest.

"From all this time you known me do I look like I take orders, too?" Coming natural to me, a sly sort of smile shaped my lips. Fine. If he wants to play the deaf-asshole then I could play this game too. Hiei cocked his head to the side, readying to give a smart remark back and before he did I shot up and gave him a taste of the rough and unexpected. I nearly smashed into him, luckily no teeth clicked against another. All I did was what he did back a few minutes ago that seemed like ages. My lips pressed over his, kissing him, feeling his nicked lips glide across mind. He parted his mouth for me and let me taste him with my tongue, let me explore the sweet hotness inside.

He moved back when the communicator went off. I don't know if my head was in the state of mind to act surprised. I felt inexplicably hot. Hot and warm allover. The familiar tightness knotting my lower areas, and my vision was pretty fuzzy-edged. I'm stupefied right now. Hiei growled, reaching the ringing device and crushed it in one clench of a fist.

"Nice job. Now what? They're bound to barge in anytime soon. I give them about five minutes tops." I pointed at the digital clock next to my bed.

Hiei frowned, removing his hands over mine, sliding them up my ribs and moving them to slide up my spine. One stopped behind my neck. The other repeated that slithering up and down movement. It raised the hair on the back of my neck. "Yuusuke, listen to me carefully, I will only say this once."

"And what might that be?" I tried for the cool outlook. Didn't work, my mind tend to wander off with each of his movements; his hands touching me, him pressed closely against me…I rather not say what else was pressed since I was the one doing it.

--Again, it didn't bug me much. The only thing that made it awkward that it was Hiei doing it. Still though, it felt nice and I just wanted to feel good, even if it's only physical. Anything will do. I don't know what else Hiei has in mind and I didn't question him on it, I only went along with it.

"You are going to forget about Keiko, for now," Hiei said calmly, his fingers kneading my back down to the small of my spine, tugging out the hem of the shirt. Slipping his hands in, the contact was skin tingling. The heat on his hands made me squirm as he touched my skin. "You _are_ going to put Keiko aside from your mind, for good." Hiei's eyes narrowed a degree, the sharp way he raised his eyes at me was commanding and he meant it.

"What if I can't?" I don't think I can, even if Keiko was a pain in my neck and I didn't hold hands with her like she would have liked or hugged her when she hinted she wanted me to hold her, I stilled cared about her and would do anything to keep her safe.

The barest of smiles curled the corners of his mouth. "You will, Yuusuke." Hiei leaned in closer, kissing my mouth softly, a chaste kiss. Then, he did the unexpected. Hiei let go. He released me and climbed off me and went for his jacket hanging at the hook.

"What are you doing?" I found myself saying before I could stop. I had resigned to letting Hiei do whatever the hell he wanted to do with me (which includes me to him, a vice versa deal) and now the little runt just ups and goes? What the fuck kind of tease is this?

"Koenma send me to bring you to his office, and I intend to keep to my word. Now get up, we have an assignment that brat wants us to do," Hiei said, calm as day without a disturbance to ruin his day, putting on his cloak. Just like that, he brushed off whatever we were doing, like it didn't affect him whatsoever.

I couldn't say I felt the same way. In fact, I just wanted to punch his face in for…for—ah! Fuck it! Shaking my head to clear the haze, anger consumed me; I could feel it and I welcomed it because that asshole just snapped the limit of my patience. What kind of evil person gets a guy all in the mood for nothing? Pure evil. Hiei's pure evil.

I got off the bed and stormed to the bathroom, shutting the door hard enough a crack could have split the wood. "Get out. Just get the hell out, Hiei. I going to Koenma's office when I damn well feel ready," I called behind the door. The rage in my tone apparent and I didn't bother hiding it.

"Very well, Detective," Hiei answered and I could taste his smugness like salt water gushing down my throat. I clenched my fists and resisted punching the door and grabbing him from there.

His energy disappeared. I couldn't sense it anymore. Good, he left. "Fucking asshole," I swore through my clenched teeth. My crappy day has just became shittier thanks to the help of that bloody fire-demon and now I'm pissed at Keiko, possibility my ex-girlfriend right now, and at the cock-tease that unloaded a new set of troubles I didn't need at this point.

I stripped off my clothes boiling my skin off and stood in the shower, the air around me felt cold and stuffy. Putting one hand on the tiled wall, I steadied myself. _Stupid Hiei. He, of all the fucking people in the world, had to leave me with this. _I squeezed out a good portion of lotion from the nearby cabinet and applied it and God did it feel cold against my hot flesh. I left out a breath and gripped myself tight at the base, I felt the sensation come at me again and the strain wasn't as bad as with Hiei around. Once I relieved what Hiei started I'm going to shower this shit away and once I get to the Reikai there's going to be Hell to pay.


End file.
